


Deans favorite color

by Metallicar67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Castiel is a Little Shit, Dean Winchester Wears Panties, M/M, Pink Panties, Sam Winchester is So Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28599384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metallicar67/pseuds/Metallicar67
Summary: Sam is so done with Cas and Dean, he was perfectly happy not knowing.I'm not a writer by any means, literally did this just because, based on a conversation my friend @kr3mkri (TikTok) and I had.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 33





	Deans favorite color

Sam reads the contents on his laptop, they've been working a case in Alabama for the last few days, with no leads, till now "so get this" he starts "turns out that we might actually be dealing with a wraith" Sam looks up from his laptop "what do you-" he stops mid sentence seeing Dean smirking at Cas, he rolls his eyes and clears his throat "um guys?'

Dean quickly looks over to meet his brother's eyes, he shrugs nonchalantly "yeah, man. All arrows point towards that fucker" he says before grabbing a few fries and stuffing his mouth.  
Sam looks over at Cas, who is still looking at Dean, he nods before smirking and finally looking at Sam, expression becoming blank and unreadable "what's your favorite color Sam?" he asks out of nowhere. 

It confuses Sam, it's an extremely random and odd question to be asking out of nowhere, then again Cas is a weird dude so should Sam really be surprised? Sam clears his throat "uh... I dunno... I haven't really thought about it? Maybe-"

Cas cuts him off shooting a knowing look over at Dean before saying " I think Deans is Pink" he states matter-of-factly causing Dean to spit out his beer, his eyes growing wind, Sam shoots him an odd look from across the table, Cas continues "Maybe a shiny pink?" he smirks " almost silky looking?" there's a gleam in Cas's eyes he can't exactly tell what it means. 

Sams looks over at his brother, eyebrows raised "what-?" This time it's his brother who cuts him off, stuttering "Al-alright" he shifts nervously in his seat, avoiding Cas's eyes "Wraith! what do we know'' he clears his throat, face beat red, avoiding everyone's eyes. Sam can see Cas continuing to smirk at Dean before turning his gaze out of the window, smile still on his face. 

Sam really doesn’t wanna know, but when do Winchesters ever get what they want, because three days later, while Dean and Cas were out, Sam noticed through his brothers open bedroom door, a pink pair of silk panties folded neatly in a pile of clean clothes on the bed.


End file.
